The triles of a Half Mystic
by Timrah De'Ange
Summary: My veiw on my fav half mystic!


**_Chapter one_**

" Asellus! You IDIOT!" yelled White rose. " Your still hurt, lay down right now!"

The half mystic smiled stubornly and said" No... White Rose you know we can't stay hear."

The green haird mystic took a few weak steps forward and cried out in pain. Her leg's buckled and she went down. White Rose caught her and put her back in bed.

The over stuburn half-mystic had been impaled by Orlouge and nearly killed. White Rose smiled down at asellus and said " You know you look like a child when you sleep.." The girl smiled a real smile and said " So do you... Rose get some sleep... I ain't going any where for a while." White Rose lay down and soon fell asleep. Asellus stood agen. Her friend was very tired from watching her as she sweated with fever.

She held stronge agents the pain and limped out of the room. They were on a plane leaveing the reigon. The pilot smiled at her in vain. His attempts to flirt with the half-mystic never went well. " Good morning Asellus. " he said. " Good... feh and be quite! White Rose dosent know I'm up!" said Aseluse. He put the plane on auto pilot and stood. " Maby that's a good thing..." he had dicied to take advantige of the wounded mystic's weakend condition. " You really are prity Asellus... maby... just a taste?" he asked pushing her tword the cock-pit. Then Ildon appeired. " Asellus? What's going on?" he asked. "Who are you?" asked the pilot. " I'm-" " He's my husband!" said Asellus. Ildon looked at her as the pilot staired at him. She mouthed the word's ' please... I'll pay you later... he want's some thing I don't want to give... please...' " Yeah! Ally and Me's been together for years. So please," He walked over, shoved the man away and picked her up. " I'd like to take her to our room."

Asellus was so lucky Ildon walked in. " My hero." she said as he opend the door to her bed room. " Your welcome." He set the girl on the bed and asked " Why did you say ' husband?' why not brother or father?" " I don't know!" said Asellus blushing dark red. " You said it so you have to know."

said Ildon . Asellus then froze her side contracting with pain. " ahhhhhhh..." she moned curling over into a ball, nearly falling off the bed. Ildon caught her. " T-thank's.." she said. He had his arms around her and she looked up at him. " You said you'd pay me..." he said. She smelled strongly of lotion, sweat, and oddly flowers. She was very thin in his arms, her light frame shook with each breath and her chest was pressed agenst his. " I don't have any mony." said Asellus. The mystic smiled and said " Husband eh? Might as well play the part." Then he leaned closer to the mystic girl wich he held in his arms and she leaned tword him. There lip's met in a soft sweet kiss and then it deepdend into some thing much more. Asellus in bolth her lifes had never felt any thing like the fealing's that built up in her. Ildon licked her bottem lip but she pulled away slowly. " I-I'm sorry Ildon... I-I just can't... No." she said slowly but her crimpson eye's betrayed her showing him what she wanted most. Ildon sighed 'some day princess..' Asellus went back to her room, her face golwing red as White Rose woke.

**_Chapter Two_**

" Hay Asellus. Have you seen Ildon?" asked White Rose. "NO!" said Asellus quickly. She set down on the bed and White Rose said" Are you ok? Your face is bright red."" Y-yes... were aqbout to land so maby we shuld get ready to leave. We're at Kroonge." said Asellus. So the two went slowly to a resturant and Ildon met with them. " I'll buy dinner, Asellus how was the flight?" asked Ildon. " Good." she said blushing agen. White Rose knew then that the half-mystic was hideing some theing.

Suddnly a Mystic burst in. " Die Asellus!" it yelled. They began to battle and Asellus was very slow on her feet. " Don't fight!" yelled white Rose, but Asellus was to stubborn to stop. She killed the mystic with her bare hands and then fell to the ground. The wound on her side was gushing blood and she looked at Ildon. In that moment he saw the humen girl inside of her. Her eyes pleaded for help as the very life poured out of her. He realized how much the girl ment to him; just how much he cared for her. White Rose was by her friend's side and putting pressure on the wound. Ildon cast heal on her and the blood stoped. A large purple puddle was under her. Ildon picked her up like a child and said" let's get her to an Inn." They took Asellus to an Inn and White Rose asked " Ildon... Why did you save Lady Asellus?" " I-I care for her..." mumbled Ildon. " What!" asked White Rose. " I-I care for her! Rose, when she was hurt on the floor, she looked up at me. In that one moment her eye's told me every thing. I can't explane it..." said Ildon

In Facinaturu, Caito reported to Orlouge. " The half-mystic has carupted Ildon. Your highness,-" "This is going just as planed." said Olouge. " Pardon?" asked Caito. " Asellus will falter with Ildon and be forced to return to my controle." said Orlouge. " How,my lord?" asked Catio.

"Love... The humen heart works in many differnt way's. Ildon will sweep her off her feet, you will capture Ildon and She will come back to retrive her lover." said Orlouge. " What if it dosen't work, my lord?" asked Catio. " Then I will personaly retrive my... daughter and kill Ildon befor her" the lord laufed loudly and so did Catio...

"So Ildon how long have you felt this way?" asked White Rose. Asellus still hadn't woken up and the two were discussing Ildon's statement." Ever sence back on the plane... That pilote tried to rape her... She said that I was her husband-" " wait! She was awake? Out of bed!" asked White Rose. " Don't be hard on her... You know how stubborn she is-" " I am not stubborn." said a grogy voice. Asellus had herd almost every thing they had said. She pulled the bandiges away and said " Ildon, that's twice now I owe you my life. The wound is gone... how many days has it been?" "A week." said Ildon. The trio left the Inn and went to a port. Suddnly Ildon grabed her hand. " We must talk." said Ildon White Rose understood as Ildon led Asellus into a alley. " Ildon... what are you doing?" asked Asellus. "Asellus... I must tell you. I no longer see you as a humen girl any more. You are a strong young women and I must admit how I feal." said Ildon. Asellus was blushing and he said" Asellus I Love you.!" Such an open statement from him was rare;he was a very secretive man. Asellus looked at her former teacher and saw some thing in his blue eye's. She stared at him for many moments, not speeking and he pleaded " Say some thing, please!" She didn't speek for munit's more but, finely said,

" Ildon... I want my life back.. I'm going to try to settle in Kyo. You can come with me if you wish but... It wont be a mystic's life." " I would follow you to the end's of the universe. If a normal life will make you happy... I will not object." said Ildon. Then he kissed her. It wasn't a soft kiss. He smiled inwardly as she parted her lip's for him.

White Rose watched the two happly and Zazoma appeired by her. " I guess Asellus has made her choice...Well Princess White Rose, what are your plan's?" asked Zazoma. He had allway's loved the princess but knew the answer. " I will follow Lady Asellus." she said. " Then so shall I." said Zazoma.

The groupe went to Kyo and settled. Asellus fell back on her human nolige to help them get job's. Ildon taught children how to do small spell's and sword play. White Rose tended people's gardens and made many friends that way. Zazoma ran a smith and was very good at his work. Asellus did many thing's. She, like Ildon would teach rare classes in sword play, but mostly she would do what she used to; she was a cook. Her friend's had a good lauf over this but they enjoyed her cooking. She ran a small Inn with a resturant in it. Life was good for them and they thought breifly that they could live as mortals for a while. The, one night thing's happend. They all started drinking. " Just how old were you Asellus?" asked Zazoma. " I-I think about nineteen...(hic) what's it matter any way?" asked Asellus. Then Ildon planted a kiss on her leving the girl panting. White Rose was very quiet as a drunk, but she suprised them all by asking Zazoma, " Did you ever stop watching the girl's take bath's?" The man blushed darkly and didn't answer. Then they begen to go to bed. The girl's maniged to find there way's to the boy's room's in the Inn. White Rose only wanted to sleep seeing that she had no attraction to Zazoma, but Asellus didn't want to sleep.

In Facinaturu, Orlouge was smileing evily. His daughter had sealed her own fate. A few more week's and she'd be his to comand. What would he do about White Rose? He was rather fond of her because she was quite willing to do what ever he asked of her. She would be disaplend but not killed. Ildon would keep Asellus in check so that the girl wouldn't try to rise agenst him. He knew she and she alone had enuf power to match his own, possably to distroy him but with Ildon, she wouldn't try. The mystic lord laufed evily and waited for the peices to fall to place...

**_Chapter Three_**

Asellus woke. Her head was pounding. She recalled part of what she had done the night befor and didn't jump out of the bed when she found Ildon by her. He was awake and admireing what lay beside him. " Stop drooling..." she said. Asellus stood and turnd her back to him. She begen getting dressed and he said," Asellus... you wern't ...-" " I know. You were the first... waiting for the right man but... What's it matter? I'm immortal." said Asellus. She left and he dressed quickly. He followed her to the kitchen and said," I'm sorry if you wanted-" " SHUT UP! What I've wanted hasn't matterd for the past twlve year's. Waiting is a humen dession... I'm not human any more... Now please... I've got a pounding head ache... go away..." said Asellus. Ildon walked away slowly and She begen to cry. White Rose came in and asked " What's the matter?" " Me and Ildon..." said Asellus. "Ohhhhh... First time?" asked White Rose. " Y-yeah..." said Asellus. White Rose smiled. " Don't worry... Ildon really cares for you..." said White Rose. Asellus hoped she was right. The half-mystic felt strange.

" White Rose, Do mystic's get pregnent?" asked Asellus about a month later. " Yes... all creature's can... Why?" asked White Rose. " No reason..." said Asellus. That night she lay in her room. Thing's were getting worse. She just couldn't have a child right then, she had to kill Orlouge. What would Ildon say wgen she told him? What would White Rose think of her? Zazoma would lauf untill he died probly. She knew the only safe way to have this child was to run... but where to? Asellus was left with no other choice... She had to return to Facinaturu.

Then the morning she had picked to leave, Catio showed up. He attacked Asellus but she didn't fight back. " Have you given up girl?" he hissed. " No. Orlouge will die but, as thing's stand I'm in no conditon to fight you hear. I demand that you take me back to Facinaturu." said Asellus. " What?" asked Catio he hadn't expected this. " Take me to Facinaturu!" said Asellus stomping her foot. "But you must also bring Ildon and white Rose. As Orlouge's daughter I comand you." said Asellus. Catio took them all and Orlouge was shocked. " I would have expected a fight." he said. Asellus was befor him. They were alone in his throne room. " Thing's happend... any other day and I would have rather died than come back hear so easly, but I can not risk in innocent life for my own reasons of battle." said Asellus. Orlouge stood and touched her face. " You carry the child of the prince of darkness... may I ask, just how did you break into his shell?" asked Orlouge. " You wouldn't under stand... Love is a humen emotion... Some one as cold as you would never under stand." said Asellus. He laufed and said " I'm not as cold as you say... I could have let you die all those year's ago... You were dead uppon impact... You are my blood... All way's have been..." " What do you mean ' All way's have been?'" asked Asellus. " At some point my girl every man falter's even mystic lord's... You look a lot like your mother... She was very stubborn like you, but also very young by human years. She would have made a good wife..-" "NO!" screemed Asellus.

" Do you know any thing about you 'human' father?"asked Orlouge. " H-He was a drunk... He raped my mother...-" " No my girl... You father stand's befor you. You mother ran from me when she found that she carried a half-mystic child. Your birth killed her. My blood woke you mystic side and this all began." said Orlouge

Asellus was on the floor in dinail. "Nooo..." she moned. She felt sick. She wanted to die. Orlouge was her real father, not just by his blood but through her mother as well. She felt a hand on her head. " My child we can rule Facinaturu together, as father and daughter. You could be who your suppost to be. You could make Tsunara proud, proud of her child. Proud of her mutt." said Orlouge. Asellus looked up at him and mutterd " What?" " They all hated you, your 'famly'", he said the word like it was a foul thing he hated to touch, " They wanted you dead, because you held higher blood than any of them ever dreemed of. You, my girl held there life's at bay. A wave of your hand could have killed them. They dispised you because you were better than them, but I, I have all way's loved you. As my child. You are the prince of Facinaturu, the child of the charm lord... My daughter..." said Orlouge.

**_Chapter Four._**

Ildon was angerly standing befor Catio. " I've wanted to do this for many year's..." said Catio. He ripped a handfull of feather's from Ildon's wing's. " Where is Asellus!" asked Ildon. " Don't worry," said the mystic. " I will be gental with her as she take's her place in my bed... She will be much fun to play with.-" " You sick monster!" cried White Rose. Catio looked at her and she yelled " Lady Asellus is pregnent!" Catio slapped her in the face and she hissed "Touch me agen and you'll answer to Lord Orlouge... I all way's was one of his favrotes-"

" Let them go Catio." said a voice. There stood Asellus and Orlouge. Catio relised them and Orlouge said " There is to be a wedding... Ildon. You are the father of my daughter's child." said Orlouge. Ildon looked at Asellus and she nodded. " How long have you known?" asked Ildon. " A few week's..." said Asellus. The other three left and Ildon asked " Were you ever going to tell me? " She sighed " I was going to run... like my mother did. I probly would have never told you... if not for my...father." " Father?" asked Ildon " Yes... Orlouge told me the truth... I am his child by birth..." said Asellus and then she almost fainted. Ildon caught the girl and saw the deep wound on her head. " I can't bleve that idiot acculy attacked you." said Ildon. " Ildon are you angry with me? " asked Asellus. "Only because you were going to run... I had a right to know." said Ildon. " I was scaird." said asellus


End file.
